Livin' On A Prayer
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: A story of Sayu's kidnapping, a possible future. When your getting over trauma, and living a normal life; you often find it hard to do so. MattxSayu/ Slight MelloxSayu. Hope you enjoy. I'm new to this. Thank you for reading. Sorry if I'm not the best writer. I would really be happy if you review thought. Plz & TY and have a nice day! Don't own DN nor Bon Jovi's song/TITLE.
1. Chapter 1: Prayers and Torture

**Chapter 1: Prayers and Torture.**

The room was cold, dark, and big.  
It seemed as thought there where no windows. That's how pitch black it was for Sayu Yagami. Daughter of Soichiro Yagami; Head of the Kira Investigation.  
-

Sayu had been kidnapped, held for a trade off with a death notebook. Her life was at stake here. Soichiro's troubled thoughts where interrupted by Matsuda.  
"Don't worry chief... Will get her back, and fight off the Mafia to keep a hold of the Death Note... Somehow..." Whispered Matsuda, trying to sound not only convincing for Sayu's father, but for himself...

-  
**3:00a.m.**  
Sayu could not sleep. A Million things kept going through her head. Would she make it out alive? Why was she here for? Where was she? Would she ever see her family again...?  
She began to cry at the thought of it all. She wondered to think if she would ever have a normal life after this; if she ever makes it out alive..." In the end she had to remain calm thought. Her father, and brother had always talked about these cases. She had to be strong for her self. If she'd let her fear consume her; it would mean the end for her, and her chances of survival...

The door slammed open. Just as abruptly as it was open, it was closed immediately.  
A blond man, wearing all leather with piercing blue eyes walked towards her. He looked angry, and like he was out for blood... She flinched as he got to her level on the floor crouching. She closed her eyes, she feared he'd come to beat her to death or something.  
There was silence thought.  
A couple of minutes passed... Sayu finally had enough nerve to open her eyes a bit. There she saw him. Inches from her face. Praying onto her knees. She felt paralyzed at this kind gesture... From someone who obviously had bad intentions for her. Yet here he was praying on her knees. Both clove hands together. Whispering... A rosary in his hands. A necklace around his neck dangling down; with the image of Virgin Maria.  
He was such a heavenly sight. He truly was the definition of an angel...  
The door creaked open.

A tall young man, with goggles and stripped shirt approached them. He stood there. Not daring to interrupted the prayer.  
-

_"Amen."_  
The blond said, as he looked at Sayu for a brief moment before looking up at the red head.  
"Yes Matt? What is it now? Do those dogs want something?"  
Matt only nodded at Mello's question, turning his heal to wait outside for him. Mello sighed. Then turned to Sayu. His gaze was haunting, sad, but beautiful all at once.  
The blond apologized to Sayu. "I know your confused about all this Sayu Yagami, but I assure you... It will all be over soon. Then you can reunite once more with you dear family..."  
Mello left then, leaving behind a very confused Sayu.

**9:11p.m.**  
The Mafia Head quarters was a big place. Mello thought it be best that way, the bigger, the less suspicious it would be to suspect a hostage was held there. Not only that, but outside was surprisingly clean; to fool any one to not think it's run down and old, so it must be bad. The world was ignorant like that.  
Mello was walking the hall ways, when he stopped at his tracks.  
He heard music coming from the hostage's room. He quickly barged in, only to see a few creeps from the mafia making Sayu uncomfortable with they're touching and nasty talk about her. Obviously not having respect, taking advantage of the innocent. Something Mello hated, but rarely showed.

"Get your fucking filthy hands off of her...! Don't make me repeat myself. We need the Yagami girl for the power we are demanding for..." Mello said in a threatening tone. The pigs listened. They where angry, but not that stupid. They could not anger Mello enough to make him tell they're mafia boss about they're stupid high risking actions.  
"Fine! Will leave for now... Mello." The punk called "Rat" spat out. Leaving in a storm of rage.

Mello kept his eyes on them till there was no sight of them around. He entered the room in which a crying Sayu sat there against the cement wall. He slowly sat close to the girl, and in a calm voice; he spoke... "Sayu... I know this is difficult for you, this is not in my place, but you must be strong for yourself... Okay?"

Sayu could only stare at this man, until she dared to speak.  
"How can you expect me to keep calm...? When through out these days I've put up with these perverts without ever complaining to you. Now you want me calm?! When I've been calm enough!" Sayu spoke up, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.  
Mello remained silent for awhile. Thinking only about comforting Sayu into a hug, but then she would probably think he was onto her too.  
"Sayu? May I ask if I can comfort you with a hug? I rather ask then to disrespect your space..."  
Mello offered, trying to sound as nice and gentle as he could. Before Mello knew it; Sayu leaned over a bit onto his shoulder to cry. "He is an angel...!" All is what Sayu thought of, as she hung on Mello's arm with a trembling hand. Mello proceeding to squeeze her small hand, trying to support her as best as he could. Every human, even the most anti-social needed another human's touch. Mello being the emotional one of the Wammy boys knew this better then anyone, even the great L...

That day... The torture had stopped, Matt had thought while playing his PSP, standing behind the door, listening to Mello's conversation with the crying Yagami girl. More was to come...and he felt pity for the Yagami girl. Because by the end of this... She will probably be in trauma.


	2. Chapter 2: More Torture

**Chapter 2: More Torture...**

The barmen sat there...  
He sat there watching multiple screens... He watched over believing himself to be mighty. Someone among's the Gods. He thought himself better then those miserable orphans wanting more then a piece of what the world had to offer. He hated how the blond one comforted the hostage. How he let her sob into his arms. As Rat sat there in thought. He would get him back for talking to him like that... He will torture Mello... By making Mello torture the very thing he was trying to protect from all the others; who wanted to feed off of the Yagami girl's innocence.

Mello sat there with Sayu until she fell asleep into his arms. Gently removing himself trying his best not to wake the now calm sleeping girl. He told Matt to keep his eye on her.

Matt nodded, and took a spot to sit in, and pulled is PSP to play in his make believe world. He preferred it that way. Mello looked at them both for awhile before taking his leave. Mello walked down the halls, already aware of the scurrying creature behind him. He took a glance back. Not surprised at all by who it was. "Rat... What is it that you want now?" Mello asked in annoyance.

Rat could not help but to stare Mello in the face with such distaste...  
He could not stand Mello's confidence. "Well Mello... Am I not allowed to walk these hallways? I as well as you have a right to walk here." Rat responded back. Mello glared at Rat. Knowing full well he was up to something. "You know very well your up to something Rat, so what is it? Look at me, tell me like a man would; what you want. I know for a fact your not just passing by. Your following me, and it's always when I check on the hostage. Never another time... Always when I'm around her. So tell me what is going on, and be on your way. I don't have time to waist." Mello said a bit irritated.

Rat kept his glance fixed on Mello, and walked off. Further avoiding eye contact with the intimidating son of a bitch. Rat was nervous, afraid of the religious hypocrite, but he more then Jack Neylon, in his belief hates Mello with a passion. Rat began to walk a bit more rushed until he heard his boss; Rod Ross called out to him. Rat turned around reluctantly, and looked at Ross, who was telling Rat to come on over to him. Rat did so, taking ever regretful steps, fearing every moment of getting closer to him. "Yes boss? Is there something you need from me...?" Rat had asked with a quivering voice.

"What's going on Rat? Is there something you need to tell me? Inform me of?" Ross had asked menacingly.

It was in Rat's nature to tell his boss anything. That's how he earned his nick name. So Rat spilled his guts to his boss; rather pleased with himself telling on Mello, instead of not telling on his pals for once. It was no wonder Ill Ratt, and Rat got along so well. Rat was a bigger pathetic soul thought. His soul was rotten, there for he needed to make others rot along with him. A true parasite...

Once Ross was informed and showed evidence through the surveillance, Ross quickly took action. He ordered Rat to bring the Yagami girl over to him. Rat did so; fearing he would be next if he did not follow orders immediately. Rat busted into the hostages room making Matt snap his neck up from his virtual fantasy world. Sayu awoke startled by the abrupt noise and looked over at Matt. With a questioning face as to why Rat was taking her, and to where. "Where are you taking the Yagami girl to Rat? You know your not supposed to do anything to her." Matt said getting up willing to defend the poor girl if he had to. "I was told to bring her to the boss Matty boy! So stay out of this!" Rat yelled in fear of getting shot to death by the red head; who was pointing a gun at him already. Matt stared at the man, only to follow behind in worry of Yagami's sake. Matt stopped as soon as he got to Ross along with the trembling Rat, who threw the poor Yagami girl down to the floor; in front of Ross.

"I hear you got your eyes on the brains of the group little girl... Is this true?"  
Matt was about to defend her in a reply, but Ross stopped him with a raise of his hand. "I'm talking to the girl Matt... Don't interfere..."

Sayu felt speechless.  
She feared for her life, for being in this whole mess, for being in front of this stranger. She dared to not even shed a tear. She was scared for her life, and tried her best to be _strong_. She wished she was home safe. Safe in her father's arms...

"I don't have my eyes on no one... Really I don't. How do you expect me to... In such a place like this? In a situation like this?" Sayu responded rather cold sounding.

Ross looked at the daring girl for a few seconds before striking the girl hard on the face for her smart reply. Matt pulled out his gun at Ross, daring to shoot if he laid another hand at the trembling girl. "Put that gun away Matt" Mello said appearing at the scene. Matt did **not** refrain from doing so. He kept his gun pointed. Mello looked harshly at Rat. He knew he was up to no good. "Rat tells me the girl had her eyes on you Mello. If that is so... I don't want the top mind here straying away..." Ross said in an angry tone, while grabbing Sayu by the hair, making Sayu wince at the the pain.

Mello only starred at the whole situation.  
He could not deny in his mind that he started feeling something for the girl. That's why he had to protect her here, at any cost.

"Look Ross... Rat just let's his ideas go wild. He tells on people so much, he has made it a bad habit, enough to exaggerate the truth. I was simply keeping the girl in strength so she would not cause so many problems. We don't need her going crazy on us... While we are trying to attempt something here of great importance." Mello explained. Ross only looked at Sayu, Mello, then Sayu again. "Well if it is as you say...then she should be strong enough for anything we put her through now. I'm sure you accomplished wonders with her..." Ross said while caressing the girls face. Only then to slap her harder causing her to bleed from her lip. She gasped harder as he threw the girl against the wall. Causing her to bleed a little in the hand from trying to break her fall, scraping her palm against the cement floor. "What? Your not crying? Do I need to hurt you worse then this?!" Ross yelled. Ross lifted up his hand to once again hit the girl, but his hand was immediately grabbed by Mello's own hand. "What... is the meaning of all this violence...? What to you plan to achieve of this?! We need her alive, and unharmed...!" Mello said through gritted teeth. "Oh I don't know... Maybe to teach the little bitch a lesson about trying to sabotage our plans! Since you like defending her so much... I'll let Rat decide a fitting punishment for both of you; to think twice about anything funny... So Rat... What will it be?" Rat could only smile; he had got what he wanted. All those years of being by Ross side, telling him anything had payed off well.

"I want Mello to rape the little slut... In front of us all. So she can learn once in for all to not think twice about getting any dirty ideas with him again. So she can forever be scarred and humiliated for her attempts." Rat said with a very pleased expression on his face.

Matt starred in disbelief at everything, then at his friend Mello.  
"I will do no such thing... You piece of shit...! I'm not as low as you!" Mello responded angrily.  
"Well Mello... What do you prefer? For you to carry out the deed? Or all of us? One by one in front of you?" Ross had asked.

Mello felt stuck. He did not want to hurt the Yagami girl, but he rather do it himself, then to let those other several pigs have they're way with her. Mello felt broken... Because as much as he was emotional, for some odd reason he could not bring himself to cry as much as he wanted to... The poor girl did not deserve this... The pure girl whose brother is Kira himself, did not justify at all in her getting hurt, not even with that knowledge of her brother...

Mello proceeded with Ross's orders... He had no other choice...  
Either do it himself, or let them do it... He could not let her go through it. Because he found out that day... Just how much he cared for her, in those couple of days getting to know her, comforting her. Mello deep down knew he was approaching rock bottom... He knew in that situation he could not give Sayu a pleasant, happy life...

Ross drank his Tequila quite pleased watching the scene. "Come Matt... Sit and watch..." Ross laughed. Matt only starred nonchalant writing all over his face, leaving the scene. Feeling upset once he was secluded from the nightmare. Why did he care... Matt thought to himself. That is why he hated the outside world. It was ugly, and unpleasant to look at...

**Review please! It motivates me! Thank you for taking the time to read my first story in so far... It' pretty hard here, but I'm trying... lol. Hope you enjoyed reading so far. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing but the Truth

**This chapter is like a time skip, since we know the whole death note story. So you will know where this is at once you read further in. I don't own DN or W.W? I only own the OCs: Rat, and Maria. Enjoy the read. ^^ I update every Friday.**

**Chapter 3: Nothing but the Truth.**

_2014_  
The rain started to fall heavy.  
The quire at the church sang it's last song, then came the prayers and goodbyes of the fellow members of church.

The 26 year old woman sat there a bit spaced out. Due to being in the church, one of the peace-fullest, and safest place she knew. She felt a huge tug on her sleeve which abruptly snapped her back into reality. The woman looked down to notice her little impatient daughter's face staring right back at her. The woman could not help but to smile at her daughter's blue piercing eyes gaze back at her. Making her get up to take her dear daughter's hand to walk down the church exit path. The woman immediately felt the rain, and opened her umbrella, pulling close her little one, and off they went into the rain, walking towards the parking lot.

"MARIA YAGAMI! Don't run off on me like that! You need to cover yourself from the rain! It's pouring! You'll catch a cold!" Screamed out the now running mother; Sayu Yagami.

Maria only giggled, running around the car in joy. She loved the rain, and getting caught in it. Despite her mother's wishes to keep her dry, and immune to the cold. "But! Mom! I love the rain! It's my 6th birthday! I want to have FUN!" Maria triumphantly yelled out in the middle of the parking lot. "Well... If you want to have fun, and let me, let you have your excitement; then you will have to come here next to me. How else will you have fun being sick? Hmmm?" Sayu asked her now drenched daughter. Maria pouted, and came over to the now open car door. Slipping in easy allowing Sayu to close the door behind her.

_It was August, and raining in London, England._  
Sayu drove her daughter over to a little sweet restaurant, where Maria could choose her cake. Looking at the variety of cakes; Maria of course chose the biggest chocolate cake she could find. She loves chocolate enough to make Sayu think of her as a chocolate addict. They chose they're seats, and awaited for the man to bring the cake over. As the man brought the cake, you could see Maria's big eyes light up as bright as those candles on top. Sayu sang her daughter a happy birthday, and told her to make a wish before blowing out the candles. Maria closed her eyes for awhile, and blew on the candles. Sayu applauded her daughter. They where both happy, Sayu could ask for nothing more.

"Mommy, your 26, and now I'm 6. We're getting old!" Maria yelled out. "We are not that old honey." Sayu grinned.  
It was always a good time between them Sayu thought, so good; the days seem to fly at times. As long as her child was happy thought, Sayu din't mind anything else. She had worked hard for this life. It was a struggle, but regardless everything turned out fine. With her life being constantly busy, she did not have the time to think of the bad things... I mean sure the thoughts always came around, but it was only during her alone time...

During time, Sayu worked at the same place her father had when he was alive, trying to change things for the better, later getting into the FBI, only to leave it all for her own dance school. A very social loving dance teacher she was indeed. She taught in England, leaving behind her home. Yes she left home. She was tired of being there. After recovering from trauma, she did not want to bother her mother no longer. She was also tired of the over protective cops who knew her father before. She appreciated them, but could no longer take they're comforting attempts to lie about her brother... Light Yagami.

Sayu then fell into thought, of what happened before...

_Those days where full of darkness._  
_Sayu sat there in the cement floor crying her eyes out. She knew Mello did not mean to rape her; because he was forced to do so, but she could not help but to cry for both of them. Something he could not do. Mello stood there silent. He could try and try to explain himself, but there was no need, she knew he did it to save her skin from those other ruthless bastards. So he could only hear her cry, before he gave into her lifeless arms. She dug her nails into his back only to further hug him back. Sayu buried her face onto Mello's shoulder, and began to sob. Her whole life was falling apart, not only cause of her current situation, but because Mello admitting his feelings towards her, and warning her of her own brother being Kira. He knew he should of not told her, but he could no longer hide it from her. He loved her, and believed she deserved the truth. Mello lifted up Sayu by the chin, they're faces inches from each other... His eyes... they pierced her soul like knives. It hurt so much, it brought her into more tears. Both began to kiss. The room was cold, but they provided each other... warmth._  
_She could not help but to love her guardian angel. That's when she withdrew from everyone being back home. She could not look at her brother the same way again. She could not bare to bring up the subject to her mother. Maybe it's her fault her father died. Because she did not have the strength to prevent her father's death, most likely do to this horrible Kira war she could of ended, if only she was stronger..._

Sayu felt cream being spread on her cheek.  
She had come back to reality. It was frosting on her cheek. Maria had done it to get her mother's attention. "You where spacing out again mommy..." Maria whispered pouty faced. Sayu smiled, smearing her daughter's cheek in frosting as well. "Hey now! That's my line! I'm not supposed to have frosting on my face!" Sayu laughed, as she began to tickle her daughter. Maria giggled, and hugged her mother tightly. They had such a bond. It was beautiful to Sayu. Maria was Sayu's life, Mello's gift to her, unplanned, but regardless; a gift.

"Mommy... Guess what I saw..." Whispered Maria.  
"What dear? What did you see?" Sayu asked curiously.  
"I saw Wally!" Maria said holding one of her gift's; a "Where's Wally?" book.  
"Really...? Or was that just an imaginary friend who looks like him?" Sayu asked looking her 6 year old daughter straight into her eyes.  
"Nooo... Mom! He was here!" Maria cried out, only earning a kiss from her mother. Sayu thought she was undeniably cute. She could not help it but to adore her.

A figure stood outside, not to far from the child and woman. He was observing them. Hired to do so by Touta Matsuda. The figure reached into his pocket. His phone vibrating like crazy. He picked it up. "Yeah, yeah... I'm tailing her now. She's fine. Why be nosy thought? It's none of your business what she does with her life..." Said the stripped figure. "It's what I'm paying you for jerk! I'm just worried is all..." Matsuda said on the other side. Not knowing the one he hired was one of the guys involved in Sayu's kidnapping.

"Alright! Alright... Whatever you say!" Matt said hanging up on his client, annoyed enough to punch the stop sign poll next to him in agitation.

Matt stood there looking at the two. "How the years sure fly... huh Sayu...?" Matt whispered with a smile all to amused by Maria's similarities to a certain blond he once knew...

Nothing but the truth turned out good after all.

**Please Review! Also! Remember to check in every Friday! For New Updates. 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Routine

**Thank you to "Guest" and Doncella de Awa for reviewing. You don't know how much it means to me. *HUGS* As a reminder I update every Friday. Check around 9:00p.m. Eastern Time zone. I usually post at that time. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the read.**

**Chapter 4: Routine.**

_The next day._  
The loud "ring" of the alarm clock woke up a very tired Sayu Yagami.  
"6:00a.m. already... Ugh...!"

Sayu got up a bit agitated, slipping her shoes on to head into the bathroom. Routine of the day... She began to brush her teeth, all the while looking into the mirror. "Another busy day..." Muttered Sayu, then rinsing. Once she completed her shower, like every usual morning her cell phone rang. It was probably her assistant; Rose, wondering whether Sayu would show up or not. Sayu avoided her phone after noticing her little Maria tiredly reaching both hands for her mother to pick her up into a hug. Sayu did so, gently caressing her head, while kissing her rosie cheek. "Good morning darling..." Sayu whispered. "Good morning... Mommy... Do I have to go to school today...?" Maria responded with a whimper. "Yes you do young lady, and no bullying! Especially Abel or Larry." Sayu said sternly. "But mommy... They're my best friends. I can do that." Said Maria with a giggle, all so mischievously.

Sayu could not help but smile, and conceal it while doing so.  
She put her daughter into the bathtub to began her bath, later to go to school. She then later dressed Maria into her school uniform which was black and green stripes; with a white blouse, white stockings, a red ribbon on top of her loose short, light brown hair, and red rain boots. She completed her little Maria with a necklace she had always warn of an angel, giving to Sayu by her Guardian angel. "What? Another gift mommy? My birthday was yesterday." Maria asked surprised. "Well consider this an extra darling. It is very dear to me, so please don't lose it. It was from your father..." Sayu whispered with a smile, that looked sad.

Maria stared at it for awhile, and smiled brightly. "I promise mommy!" cheerfully yelled Maria, while hugging her mother in return.

"Now let's go, before we are both late." Sayu said holding onto her daughter's hand. They're so inseparable the distant figure watching them thought. He loved they're interaction. It was sweet, funny, and everything he would of loved, if he was ever giving the right of a loving parent, again... Thought Matt. He kept watch, with a cigarette in mouth, and binoculars in hand. He began to drive and tail them as usual. All the while making sure to keep distance. He was good at carrying missions for people, just as he made it a mission to survive that "_supposed massacre_" with that bullet pro-vest. Now here he was doing another Sayu Yagami mission by the opposite team this time...

As Sayu trooped off her daughter to school, she watched as Maria jumped her two friends; Abel and Larry, playfully ruffling they're hairs. Sayu smiled, making sure they went into the school safely. She then drove off to work, turning on the news of one of the radio stations. "Another mysterious heart attack! Could this work be of..."  
Sayu turned off the radio, before she could hear more of it. She sighed heavily, her finger tapping nervously on the steering wheel. She took a deep breath, and began driving as soon as the light turned green. Matt followed behind discretely, as Sayu approached her dance school.

There Sayu parked her car in the parking lot of her dance school, coming out greeting her assistant Rose. Rose welcomed Sayu with a warm smile, and two kisses on both cheeks. The french girl opened the door of the school, and entered it along with Sayu. They both started preparations for the class coming. Sayu glanced at the clock; 8:30a.m. Perfect timing she thought. She approached the following students entering the school; to greet them, and start the following lessons...

Matt watched from a far. He glanced out his car window. It was beginning to rain... Great he thought, and kept his watch.

In school sat a bored Maria. Not paying much attention to the surroundings, only to have the teacher notice, and make her stand outside in the hallway. Making the kids giggle at Maria's face flush. Stupid teacher she thought. Why did she need to pay attention to her...? She knew her Math well enough... She furrowed her eyebrows in anger.

_The whole day it kept raining..._  
What was up with this rain...wondered Maria as she sat with her two best friends; eating lunch. Casually trying to talk her friends into giving away they're chocolate puddings to her in the process of it all. Eventually trading her Sour worms for it, quite satisfied with herself.

Once school was over with, Maria waited in the back of the school for her mother. Her yellow cap covering her from the rain. She jumped a few puddles still waiting. She wished she could fly her kite today with her mom, but that was impossible... She thought; walking around a big puddle. Maria said her goodbyes to her best friends as they left with they're parents. She watched, and wondered what it would be like to have both parents. At that moment she heard a few comments from some older kids talking about precisely two parents she failed on having... They called her bastard, laughing at her as they passed by her.

She could feel tears burning at the sides of both eyes, but she held them back.  
"That was rude..." A voice from behind spoke up. Maria turned around to see Matt looking down at her. "WHERE'S WALLY!" Maria gasped, staring at Matt amazed in the face. Matt stared confused for a sec before catching up to what the small girl meant. "Ummm... Yeah... I'm Wally, and I'm right here in front of you. As you can see." Matt replied. Matt suddenly got startled by the young girl attacking him into a hug. "I've always wanted to hug you Wally. When I found you of course..." Maria whispered. Matt got to her level to look at the girl, noticing her red eyes. "Where you crying?" Matt asked. "I was not! Wally!" Maria yelled pulling Matt's goggles only to let go, and smack Matt right in the face. "Why you little..." Matt held the throbbing pain in his face. Your Mello's kid alright... Matt thought in agony. Maria held her mouth both hands, trying not to laugh, all the while laughing, and running off saying goodbye to Matt, hearing her mother's car approaching. Matt quickly taking cover.

Once home, Maria had just finished telling her mother the whole story of the day. Sayu laughed, she thought it was so cute that her sweet little cupcake had such a great imagination to conjure such a friend; as this supposed "Wally".

_Matt reported in to Matsuda._

"Everything went as always. I don't need to repeat her routine... To you Touta..." "Shut up! Who's the boss here jerk?! And stop calling me by my first name!" Matsuda yelled. "Definitely not you... Mr. Matsuda..." Matt said in a slick voice. The line got cut off in annoyance of Matsuda's irritated pride, Matt starring at the phone quite satisfied with himself, grinned to himself with joy.

Maria then sat into her small desk, in her room. She was drawing pictures all the while looking outside her window. The window was opened, and let a few flying leaves in with the rain wetting her face a bit. She then began to dance around her room, making a mess of things. She soon stopped, as she felt something smack her face. Revenge from Wally? She thought. Only to look at the black note book in front of her. She read out loud; "Death Note". Maria's eyebrows furrowed in confuse-meant. "What's this?" She said, as she flipped through the pages.

"**_That my dear... Is a Death Note..._**"  
Whispered the dark tall figure floating above the gasping girl...

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! Plz and TY! Come back and read next Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5: Concealed Feelings

**TY to MonsterBloodTatto for Reviewing. *HUGS* I will be going on vacation tomorrow. So that is the only reason I am posting on a Thursday. I won't be posting the next Friday, but the next after that I will. I'll be back on Sep. 11 from my vaca. Plz read and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Concealed Feelings...**

The red haired man put away his phone. Then driving off to an apartment he was renting near Sayu's little house; just 6 minutes away. Once arriving he entered the tall building, climbing up the stairs to his Apt.

_Apt. number 007._  
There he tossed his bag of equipment. onto the empty chair, and threw himself into the warmth of his bed. He laid there for what seemed like an eternity. Smiling to himself; thinking about how elegant Sayu was in her dance classes. "Maybe she could give him some classes..." He thought, while chuckling to himself at the mere thought.

_"I can't believe how time flies..._  
_I thought after the kidnap, Sayu would be damaged forever...but apparently she's a strong woman. She takes after her mother I guess... At least that's what Matsuda says... I wonder how Sayu's mom is doing? I wonder if Mello made it to heaven... I just wonder to much these days... I wish L was still around. Can't dwell on the past thought..." _Matt thought to himself.

Maria almost let out a scream, if it was not for that long towering creature preventing her from doing so. "**I'll stop covering your mouth once you have calmed down dear...**" Said the cheerful sounding "Thing". After about 8 minutes Maria began to tug at the creatures cob web looking sleeves in desperation. The creature let go slowly, and saw Maria observe her in awe. A gasp escaped her, only to ask her; "What on earth was she...?!" "**Your tooth fairy dear!**" Responded the creature in sarcasm. "No your NOT!" Responded Maria back. Maria gazed further at the creature. The creature had white dangling hair long enough to touch the floor. She bore weird black tattoos on her back, chains attached to her wrist, skull like face, and the rest of her was tattered black old looking ragged clothing, with silver piercings and jewels. One single ruby centered at her chest; in shape of a heart. "What's your name?" Asked a curious starring Maria. "** My name little one? My name is Creston...and I'm a Shinigami; God of Death... **" said the now known Shinigami.

**9:20p.m.**

Matsuda twitched in agitation with every moment looking at his boring paper work. Man how he hated this part of his job... Sitting around... Doing nothing but a boring task. He was to spaced out, and concerned about Sayu and Maria's safety at the moment as well. He feared for them living alone... In Great Britain. He had to bare with it thought. He had to believe in** M**...

**9:48p.m.**

Matt awoke a bit startled. Not realizing he dosed off to dream land so quickly...  
"I have to check on Sayu and Maria again..." Whispered a tired yawning Matt. "** So... You feel the same way for that human woman too? Gee do all best friends have the same taste here in the human world...?** " Said a miserable, but familiar voice, which stopped Matt in his tracks. Causing him to look behind in surprise.

" So what if I do...? " Asked the cocky sounding red head.

**A new OC Creston; who is a Shinigami. Sorry for making it short... Hope you enjoy thought. I have to get up at 4a.m., so... yeah... Goodnight. R&R Plz.**


	6. Chapter 6: Guest

**Chapter 6: Guest.**

**10:00p.m.**  
Matt lit up his cigarette.  
He breathed in, and breathed out. All circulating thoughts joined the smoke surrounding him. He then looked to the passenger seat next to him in thought. No one seemed to be there, so the girls in the next car where very happy that Matt seemed to be looking at them. When that was not the case here...

"So... You want to tell me what your doing here Shinigami Sidoh?" Matt asked a bit irritated, as he sped off in his car once the light turned green.

Sidoh began to shake a bit nervously. Making Matt wonder what was going on through the Death God's head.

"Are you okay there buddy..." Matt asked curiously.  
**"YES! No... Nothings... wrong... You just reminded me of a certain human is all... Your irritation there just made me think of him is all..."** Sidoh replied.

"Who? Mello? Yeah... Sounds like one of his many traits..." Whispered Matt.

The silence grew between them for awhile.  
Why was Sidoh here? Now? And what for exactly? Matt thought to himself. Matt hoped it was not another notebook of death around that brought the creature here to him. That indeed would be a problem... A big one...

The counter was cleaned after a full day of parading in the kitchen with Maria, Sayu thought. Monday's we're they're baking days; to feel a bit happy on this dreading day; being Monday and all. Then they would bake on Fridays as well; to celebrate the end of the week. Sayu sighed with joy. It could not get better then this she thought. Feeling happy to share her life with someone dear to her; her daughter...

Sayu went ahead to climb the stairs. Once upstairs she opened the door of Maria's room to check on her. Only to find Maria sleeping on her back, in her bed. A big plate with cookie crumbs on her desk. Sayu amazed by all the cookies devoured; took the plate, kissed her daughter, only to pause, and stair at the open window. Coming back, she closed it. Then proceeding out, before taking one more glance.

Creston hovered in the room, nibbling at the last sugar cookie, watching the sleeping child. Looking at her angelic face, with the name and life span above her adorable head.

**" Your mother truly cares for you little one..."** The Death God whispered.

Sayu took care of her last task in the kitchen.  
She then took her keys and leach to walk they're German Sheppard; Victory outside for awhile. All the while making sure to have the door locked, and let her neighbor; Rose; her dance assistant know to keep an eye around. They where close enough to trust in each other, they went to college together forming a great bond. Sayu took off in to the breezy night. It was probably around _10:30p.m._ already. She began to jog with Victory ahead of her, the leach connecting them.

Stopping by the convenience store near her home, Sayu tied Victory's leach outside so that she could head in. Sayu smiled as she came in. Seeing the nice little old couple that reminded her of her parents. They smiled in return. Greeting her, and asking of her day. Sayu began telling them, while looking for the items she needed.

Outside stood a dark looking figure watching the Yagami women's movements.  
Victory taking notice began to bark, making the figure look Victory's way, and back at the store. The dark figure went away then. Satisfied with what looked like a happy Sayu Yagami, as he hoped... Matt all the while keeping an eye, drove like a mad man almost hitting the suspicious figure, causing the figure to banish quickly. Matt felt worried of what he just saw. Poor Sidoh only felt startled by the sudden attack. Cursing humans under his breath in agitation and fear all at once. **" How annoying Mail Jeevas... Now the Yagami girl is looking right at you... "**

Matt looked in front of him startled. He did not realize how close he just drove to the store. There he saw the familiar face of Sayu Yagami; up close. Matt was rendered speechless. One hand on the steering wheel. His eyes glued to her's...

Sayu began to take her dog with her, and run for it. Tears whipping through the breeze. Her Victory keeping up with her every step of the way.

Sayu swinging her gate open, running towards her door. Coming in, and letting Victory to rome around the house. Sayu slid down to the floor. Her back against her door. She began to sob. Covering her face like an embarrassed child who just got the lecture of her life for being herself.

It seemed like forever, but she had only been crying for 20 minutes.  
When she heard an expected knock at the door. "May I come in Sayu? Please? I can explain!" Matt begged at the door.

"LEAVE! There are no explanations needed!" Yelled an angry Sayu.  
"Do you really want me to leave?" Matt asked desperately.

It seemed like forever to Matt, but surprisingly he heard the door creek open, only to be swung open abruptly. There stood an angry Sayu, crying... Why did Matt feel like such a looser... He finally has this moment, and he's quivering in his boots. Sidoh quivering beside him as well. "I can explain...Sayu..." Whispered Matt. Trying all the while to calm her with his tone.

"You have better have a good explanation Matt! Being UN-invited and all!" Sayu replied hotly back.

**"Oh boy... She's scary right now Jeevas..."** Whispered Sidoh, even thought he was not view-able, he did not like the atmosphere one bit.

The un-invited guest received the entrance with great alert at what was to come next from the angry mother of one.

**-**  
**Hi there everyone.**  
**Sorry I could not update last Friday. As I said; I was in vacation, and had no internet connection... I hope my story was missed. 3 Read and Review PLZ! & TY!**


	7. Chapter 7: Impatient

**The first paragraph in (Italic) is more of Sayu's thoughts. I'm letting you know in case you don't get it. lol. ^^**

**Chapter 7: Impatient.**

_Back then..._  
_I, Sayu Yagami... Was a happy girl..._  
_I was in several worlds... The world I was over excited about; my youth as a teenager without a care in the world. I twirled, and twirled around in my friendships. I could be free with my friends, laugh, joke around, gossip._

_One of the other worlds I had known well; home... I could laze about, watch TV while raving about the stars... Hear my mother's lectures, eat, put my brother on a high horse, and await for my father's return; in which we could share a meal together as a family... Used by the scheming Kira..._

_Then in a new era..._  
_Growing up to the World wide rule of Kira... A world I was pushed into by my corrupted brother; who viewed himself as a God. I was pushed into a battle, and used for bargain. Later tossed into an abyss where the mind did not exist. I was not alert. I was in my own world, where things stopped..._

_Then... The coming of adulthood splashed itself onto me. I had to grow up..._  
_Leave all the nightmares behind. To face a battle of my own, along side my child. For her I could move mountains... Swim in the cloudy storms, and reach for the rays... Only to have it revealed to me... That nightmares return... Whether you like it or not..._

Sayu sat there listening to all the explanation the red head had.  
He faced her in hopes of some positive sign. Sayu glanced up at Matt, only to glance back down.

"So... You mean to tell me... That you survived that hoard of Kira followers... Lived life for a couple of years... and now you are hired to do the opposite to me... Keep me safe...? By who...? Who wants to keep me safe?" Sayu asked in a low, upset tone.

Matt stared. Unsure of what to answer.  
Sidoh panicking at the sight, only to avoid they're faces by looking down.

"Well?! Was it... was it Mello...?" Sayu asked with hope in her quivering voice. "Mello's dead... Sayu..." Did the task force not inform you...?" Asked Matt trying to sound comforting as possible.

A quite response is all Matt got from Sayu. Sayu could only keep her glance fixed in front of her, but her mind was else where. The silence only grew... Making Matt all the more nervous. He dared to not break it, in fear of what was to come next. "I will not ask again Matt... Who hired you to watch over me...?" Sayu asked in a bit of impatience. "Matsuda..." Matt responded bluntly.

He was struck in his cheek, Matt could not see it coming.  
Sayu got up, and walked towards the door. Opening it. "Leave Matthew... and pass that message onto Matsuda... Tell him to stop interfering in my life..." Sayu said, holding the door nob. Matt could not think straight for a while. Because without realizing it... Matt followed those words like an obedient dog, stepping out only to get the door shut behind him loudly. Doing that without thinking... Made him only feel more like a looser... What a night he thought...

There was a light shimmering.  
The ally way illuminated, once in a while shadowed by the passing strangers. There sitting next to a trash can sat a vermin. Whispering hateful promises. Wishing death upon his enemies... Out from the back of the restaurant door came out a man in a long trench-coat, ruffled blond hair he slicked back with his hand.

"The spokeswoman told me everything Rat... What now...?" Asked the new coming stranger.

"We wait... Even thought I hate the thought of that ordeal... To wait..." Sighed Rat.

Back in bed, lay a disappointed Matt. He was disappointed with himself. Why did he not do more at the moment was a mystery to him. He could not help but to laugh at himself a bit. Pathetic really... Sidoh kept eating his chocolate bar while thinking of humans as bizarre creatures. As Matt lay there in thought, all he could think about was how he wanted to see Sayu again, wanting desperately to reassure her it was not all about the job, but also about his feelings towards her, and he more then anything wanted her safe. Love needed always to be approached by steps. Nothing in rush was ever any good.

**Thank you to those who reviewed. *hugs* You know who you are. *_* I love you guys! Hope you enjoyed. Read and Review please. **

**Love, Leeleechanlee. **


	8. Chapter 8: Climate Change

**Chapter 8: Climate Change.**

The following morning awoke a tired Matt.  
Getting up from his bed he took his ash tray with him to dump the mess it held, only to fill it up again eventually. Something he was quite fond of.

Matt took his phone to look at the missed text message. It was from Sayu. He opened it, reading and scrolling down with dread in his face. Only to be interrupted. Questioning all at the same time about how did she get a hold of his number...

Matt turned around to the sound of a knock on his Apt. door. Walking across towards the door; he looked through the peek hole. The visitor was none other then Gevanni himself. "Hey Stephen! Why did you just knock? Your quite skilled with picking the lock. You just should of done that." Matt said sarcastically as he opened the door to reveal a serious Gevanni starring back at him.

"There was no need for that... You could use the exercise walking to the door to get it yourself." Responded Gevanni back.

"Are you calling me lazy?" Asked Matt amusingly. Gevanni ignored the sarcastic tone from the red head, closing the door behind him, approaching a window to get a quit glance. Matt could hear a lecture coming... Not from Gevanni, but from Near. Messages passed here and there.

"Near wants to know why are you wasting your time in such a petty, simple case; when you could be working beside him in something better. So what is your excuse Matt?" Asked the dark haired man. Matt scoffed at the message thrown at him. "Why would Near want, or care of my current situation? He has no reason to interfere in my choices in life." Matt replied a bit annoyed. "Because... He has his reasons I'm sure. I've only been told to come here, and come back to him with an answer." Gevanni said in a monotone voice. "Well tell Near if he wants an answer he will just have to come here and ask in person." Smiled Matt, only liking to make things hard for the successor of L.

Before Gevanni could persist further, one of Matt's contacts was obviously calling his phone. Matt approached his phone quickly, picking it up to answer, when he was only stopped abruptly by the other side's caller yelling his lungs out at him. Matsuda apparently yelling at Matt for not keeping his trap shut. Matt hung up quickly in annoyance. Matt more then anything found Matsuda's yelling irritating, and was not willing to hear another minute of it.

The phone ran again, only for Matt to answer with a "WHAT DO YOU WANT MATSUDA?!"

"Well... Are you still informing him of me? What did I tell you last night? Hmmm?" Sayu asked in the other line. Matt found his heart skipping a beat, and not being able to answer.

"No answer? Okay. Goodbye Matt." Sayu said, only hanging up several seconds later.

"Damn!" Yelled Matt as he grabbed somethings, only to push Gevanni out of the way, and out of his small home; to reach Sayu in person as quick as possible. Gevanni left there starring at Matt leave in a rush. "Careless jerk..." Gevanni whispered taking his leave. Leaving an envelop on Matt's desk before taking off.

"Rose, could you please stay here and keep an eye on Maria? I need to go for some food shopping." Sayu asked her friend. Only to get a nod from her. "Great! Thank you so much!" Sayu yelled, patting her friend in the arm, and kissing Maria in her small cheek. Leaving the shinigami Creston to stair in adoration of the cute interaction.

"Mommy! When will you come back?" Asked a curious Maria. "Soon honey." Responded Sayu. "You hear that? She'll be back. There's no reason to worry Creston." Maria told the shinigami. Rose could only stare in question. "That's just one of her many imaginary friends Rose. Pay no mind. It's a child phase she will grow out of. Said Sayu, only to have Rose giggle a bit staring at the child curiously.

As Sayu headed out the front door, putting her keys in her purse, she glanced up to see Matt in his red car looking at her. Getting out; Matt offered Sayu a pleading ride. "I guess I can accept your proposal Matt... It would be a great help, and plus... You owe me a lot." Sayu said slyly. A nervous laugh escaped Matt, as he opened the door for the Yagami girl. This would be fun Matt thought. For her that is... Sayu smiled at Matt as she took a seat inside. "First things first... Stop smoking around me for the day." Sayu said smiling, as she snatched the cigarette off the red heads mouth, only to put it out with a napkin she had, and tossed it out. "Hey! Come on Sayu! I knew you where up for your little revenge on me, but should this anger be towards Matsuda, and not me?!" Matt asked confuse-meant plastered on his face. Sayu only smiled, telling Matt to step on it. Matt only following orders. With a nervous Sidoh behind them all the while.

"So... What's got you in such a chipper mood Sayu...?" Asked a nervous Matt, looking towards Sayu; who was staring out the car window as he drove. The wind blowing on her beautiful flowing hair. Only to get Matt to stare in awe at her natural beauty. Only to look forward when she caught Matt's eyes on herself. "Oh nothing... I just thought I'd make your life a living hell. Starting with cutting your chain smoking..." Sayu said while smiling mischievously. "What?! Why?!" Asked Matt bewildered. " I have my reason... Matt..." Sayu whispered all of a sudden in deep thought, with her smile gone in seconds. Matt glancing her way, wondering what was on her mind as she said that.

" Change of plans Matt... I don't want you to leave..." Whispered Sayu.  
Matt looked her way in question. He wondered... "Now that she knows about my whereabouts on tailing her... does this mean... A change of plans is under way; without Matsuda's consent...?"

**Hi everyone. Hope you are all enjoying this so far. Read & Review please. TY! **


	9. Chapter 9: Cloud 9

**Hope you guys enjoy. Happy reading. ^^**

**Chapter 9: Cloud 9.**

Matt eventually arriving destination at the food mart parking lot; parked his vehicle. He was about to get out when Sayu pulled the red head's face dangerously close to her's, only to remove his goggles to show his beautiful green emerald eyes. She was astonished about just how handsome he was, and found herself not being able to take her eyes off of his. Matt felt a bit hot; desperately needing oxygen.

"Sayu... I like the goggles better on... So..." Matt found himself whispering. "Why? Do you feel insecure about yourself or something along those lines?" Asked Sayu with a grin.

"No! I just rather see the world a bit shaded. I hate being outside..." Said Matt.

Sayu starred at Matt in disbelief, but to each they're own she thought as she put the goggles back on. "What a waist of such a good looking guy..." Sayu responded back. Matt got red flushed in the face by her comment; all the while trying not to show his reaction towards her.

They both entered the food mart. Sayu began picking out food, Matt following behind. Matt looked around noticing two old ladies making comments about how him and Sayu make a great couple. Matt looked away, he felt like his whole feelings towards Sayu where being exposed out into the world; for everyone to see. Only to come back to reality by Sayu's voice calling back to him. "Are you alright Matt? Do you want to leave?" Sayu asked. "No, everything is fine Sayu." Matt responded.

Rose sat there in the couch. Reading what looked like a Gossip Magazine, when she abruptly stopped as she heard a crashing noise. She looked down at Maria who was on the floor coloring a picture. Rose re-assured Maria to keep up with her coloring, getting up; Rose went to investigate the sudden noise. Looking out the window Rose saw a hit and run situation. One car damaged, while the other car sped off. She began dialing the police in her cell for what she just saw. She looked out the window once again, noticing a person coming out of the passenger seat with a gun. Looking angry and unstable. Rose's reaction soon rising, she grabbed a hold of Maria's hand, taking her through the back door, Victory following behind. She ran quickly to her yard which was next door to Sayu's home from where she was escaping, Maria and Victory following behind. The guy began to yell at the two to stop, pointing the gun towards them when all of a sudden he collapsed. He was having a heart attack. Creston immediately realizing could sense the presence of a Death Note user around. Rose shocked by the sudden act in front of her put the girl in her car, letting Victory jump in, getting in herself to drive off.

Rose arriving pretty quit to the grocery store entered with Maria. Leaving Victory in her car, with the window open. The dog watched as the two went in safely. Rose caught sight of Sayu; quickly catching up. "Sayu! I..." Rose trailed off once she caught wind of seeing Sayu with a guy; a cute one at that. Rose could not help but to smile ear to ear. All fears of what happened vanishing. "Who's this lovely friend of your's Sayu?" Rose smiled; charmed by his appearance.

"His name's Matt, Rose. And is everything okay?" Sayu asked concerned, paying no mind to her love obsessed friend's comment.

Rose feeling guilty for forgetting the incident for a minute told Sayu everything. Sayu feeling scared hugged her daughter tightly, and thanking Rose with a hug as well for protecting her child, and pet. Matt looking concerned all the while got a surprise hug from Maria. "Wally! I found you!" Yelled Maria cheerfully. Matt smiled at the kid, petting her head, greeting her as well. Sayu and Rose exchanged a few words before Rose left, leaving Maria with Sayu, and promising to keep an eye on Victory for her. Smiling at Sayu indicating her supposed good choice in men; with a thumbs up. Sayu glared annoyed at her friend, but ignored it. Rose taking her leave with a smile.

Sayu sighed with relief. Her Maria was fine now. Nothing can make her happier then that. " I'm glad everything is fine Sayu. Not much people are lucky like that..." Matt said a bit in suspicion about the incident. "I know, thank God..." Sayu said relieved. "I may come off as a bit of an anti-social... but I do care a lot about you guys... I want nothing more then your safety." Matt said. Sayu starred at Matt not being able to break her gaze away. Feeling a bit happy to hear those words spill out of him like that. "Mommy... Do you need me to get something to add to the cart?" Maria asked, interrupting the moment between the two.

"Sure honey. Go get me eggs." Sayu asked. Maria ran to retrieve what her mother had asked for. Matt smiled. "She reminds me of her father..." Matt said. Sayu looked at Matt. "I'm sorry for your loss Matt... I know he was your friend..." Sayu apologized. Matt reached for Sayu's shoulder, holding it, while looking at her reassuringly. "There's no need to apologize... It was not your fault." Matt said with care in his voice.

Sayu looked down, only to have Matt curiously look down; following her gaze to his shoes covered in eggs. "Oops! Sorry!" Giggled Maria running off. "Maria! That was uncalled for! Get back here; and apologize to Matt!" Sayu chased at Maria. "You mean say sorry to Wally?!" Maria giggled as Sayu picked her up to bring her back. Matt sighed with an annoyed smirk. "Yup, just like your father Mello..." Matt said a bit irritated.

"I'm sorry Matt..." Sayu said, quickly kissing the red head in his cheek with a smile plastered on her face. Matt in complete awe at what he just received. Feeling like he was in heaven. "Heaven might not be so bad after all..." Matt thought to himself.

**PLZ, Read & Review. TY. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Near the Edge

**If you need a reminder. Linda is NOT an OC. She's the girl who ask of Near to come out and play with her and the other children. The one who drew pictures of Mello and Near at the Wammy Home.**

**Chapter 10: Near the Edge.**

The several screens stood there dull. The vigilance kept on.  
Near sat there for what seemed to be hours. Just starring into the depths of the screens. Linda stood beside him holding a package against her chest. Another heart attack. Another damn victim. Near could not avoid but to glare in anger at this repeated cycle...

He was quite tired of it.

"Linda... Are you watching?" Near asked the girl beside him.

Linda looked at Near; who's gaze was still fixed onto the multiple screens. She nodded. Near looking at her from the corner of his eye continued the surveillance.

Elsewhere...  
The room had floral patterned walls, the vases where extravagant, the blue roses where divine.

Only a pen, a person, and a specific notebook was needed to eliminate a soul.

It was driving the spokes woman crazy...

"Let me out of here!" Yelled a tired Takada Kiyomi. "Kiyomi... Keep calm. Once you are done, I swear to you; it will all be over." The promise was repeated by the man with the blond slicked back hair, and the trench-coat. "You keep saying that! I won't be used and exposed of again!" Takada refused to believe the man's words. The man just help her there, till she was calm again. "Just keep writing. I will keep my promise to you." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah woman. You have a job to do." Said Rat leaving back to where he originally sat.

Criminals dying left and right. Not a single justice fighter harmed thought. Kira was certainly not behind this. Thought Aisawa. Kira is dead. So how was this possible?  
-

The rain was pouring harder then ever at night.  
Matt sat there listening to it. The melody of the rain was calm, but it was also sad. Sayu came out to her porch and handed Matt a cup of coffee. Taking a seat next to him; she looked at him, and then towards what he was looking at. Nothing but the rain. Matt came to the realization; he was not alone. He looked at Sayu's hand; that was holding his. He looked at her only to see a reassuring smile in her lips. Everything would be alright he thought. Nothing could ruin this moment. He leaned towards her, and took her by surprise with a kiss. Sayu hesitated, but kissed Matt back. Tears began to fall. Matt gave her a questioning look, and she just smiled.

"I need to move on... and forget the pain is all Matt." Sayu whispered.

Matt understood her, and only embraced her. Continuously kissing the woman who offered a possible tomorrow. A possible rising sun.

He loved the possible in her. And Sayu was willing to hand it over to him.

The blond haired man with the trench-coat sat there on a bench, umbrella covering him. The pouring rain continued. Another man in a hood approaching him. "How are you doing T? How are things coming along?" Asked the hooded man, taking a seat next to T. "I'm fine... Everything is coming. I have not seen you in awhile. Those scars look like they hurt. Do they?" T asked back. "Not as much as my will hurts. That does not matter thought. It will fade."

"I bet." said T.

**I know this chapter seems a bit foggy, but things will be cleared soon enough. TY for reading. Reviews are much welcomed. ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: More Fog

**lol... Please forgive the troll in me for this...**

**Chapter 11: More Fog...**

The room was entered quite fast with out no second thought. Both Matt and Sayu bumped into one of Sayu's cabinet stands; causing the lamp to fall down on the rug floor. "Shit..." Matt murmured hoping they did not break it. Sayu did not seem to mind the lamp at the moment thought. Considering how she continued to hold onto Matt's red locks of hair as they continued to kiss.

They broke a fall that could of hurt if they have not landed on the bed safely. Rolling a bit; Sayu managed to get to the top with a triumph laugh. Matt feeling dominated pouted a bit, but soon did not mind it as Sayu took off her top rather quickly, getting Matt to pull her down into another deep kiss. Lips colliding into one another; exploring they're depths. Sayu breaking they're kiss momentarily began to nibble at Matt's right ear, causing him to blush severely. "This girl's taking to much of the control..." Matt thought as his heart skipped a beat. Matt suddenly taking control by turning the tables around; managed to get on top of Sayu, smiling; Matt proceeded to kiss at her neck making her shudder as he started to mark her, making her belong to him.

As Matt was in the process of removing his shirt; the door bell rang, making both love birds jump at the sudden noise that alerted them; (Play time is over...) Sayu laughed a bit irritated as she got her shirt on, fixing her hair. Wondering who could possibly be at her home at this hour in the pouring rain.

Sayu ran down the stares, Matt following behind, wondering if they would continue they're little adventure together. Matt quickly got his answer once the door was opened to reveal an old man with a suit under an umbrella. Roger.

Sayu looked back and fourth at both men. Both had eye connection, and both we're in silence. "What is it Roger?" Matt questioned in a low tone. "Will you come with me Matt? Near would like a word with you." Roger replied back in a tired sounding voice. Matt sighed in disappointment, grabbing a hold of his jacket, and kissing Sayu lightly on her cheek. Sayu only smiled, and understood play time was over. "I'll play with you later Matt." Whispered Sayu in Matt's ear, causing him to turn bright read, as he stepped out to follow Roger to Near's whereabouts.

Sayu sighed as she closed the door behind her. Just as she was going to move on with her life. Another interruption...

She had to be patient thought. Life was not to be rushed. Not in her situation. She could not help but to smile thought. She touched her chest only to feel her heart race a bit. Feeling a bit tired, she headed upstairs into her Maria's room. Gazing upon her sleeping daughter, she smiled, and covered her up with the blankets. Making Maria feel even more cozy.

Matsuda stayed up another night watching the British news.  
He was in Sayu's area; staying at a hotel. Hoping to meet up with M, and let M hear his lectures at how angry he was with him for ignoring his constant calls. Matsuda had enough.

The next day came rolling by.  
The fog building up. Matsuda had woke up. Tired, but ready to let M have it. Maybe then he'll learn how to follow orders Matsuda thought to himself. Determined to find M, and make him pay. Matsuda heading out noticed a figure in the distance looking his way. Matsuda turning to look behind looked back to notice the figure had disappeared. "Boy this fog sure plays with your mind..." Matsuda said a bit nervous. Matsuda continued his walk to the car. "He was going to find M... If it meant flipping Britain over." Matsuda thought, as his determination seem to become more bright with hope.

**Hope you guys like it so far. ^^ I'm not great when it comes to love scenes... lol, but maybe in the future chapters I'll put more effort on a little lemon scene. Ha ha...**


	12. Chapter 12: Ashes

**Some interaction will be forming soon. ^^ Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12: Ashes.**

Matsuda rushed his strides a bit, heading into a car he had rented to go on a man hunt for M. Near was kind enough to give him directions to M's whereabouts, and even thought Matsuda felt a bit nervous, he was determined to proceed by any means necessary to get a hold of the bastard.

As Matsuda entered the car, he felt something hard and smoothed at the back of his neck. The feeling was all so familiar. He knew right away it was a gun being pointed at his back. Any sudden moves would mean the end for him.

"Now officer... Let go of the gun your holding. It won't do you any good in this advantage I have over you. So please be smart. Don't waist away the bit of life you have left." The hooded man whispered from the back seat.

Matsuda followed the hooded man's orders, and let go of the grasp he had on his gun. "Who are you? Or will you not tell me?" Asked a nervous Matsuda.

"Me? I am the first M. Not the one you hired. I'm Mello." responded the hooded man. Mello began to laugh dryly at Matsuda's expression on the reflection of the mirror. It was priceless to Mello.

"Mello...? But you just... You can't be here... You died along with Takada Kiyomi." Murmured Matsuda.

"Ah Takada. She's alive as well, just as you see me here breathing, talking, and laughing at you." Mello snickered as his sentenced ended.

Matsuda was at a loss for words, but pulled his composure. "How...?" Matsuda asked, with a daring determination in his voice.

"That Matsu boy; is a story for another day... Now... I'm ordering you to take me to Sayu Yagami. It's not a request, it's an order you little prick. So step on it."

Matsuda refused to move any where. Especially if it meant possibly ruining Sayu's peace. He stayed there sitting, and refusing orders. A mistake he would regret. "Kill me then. Because I won't take you to her." Matsuda replied. Mello gazed at the young police in irritation. He was not going to take this bullshit. Matsuda looked back expecting a bullet to his head, when all of a sudden he felt the pain of the end of the gun hit him hard on his head. Mello sighed, moving the police to the trunk of the car, and locking it. "That's fine Touta... Because I know where she is, and if you ain't going to drive me; in the trunk you go." Mello said with a laugh.

Mello began to drive once he took the front seat.  
He knew about how he had a child, thanks to Near for the information. All he needed now was conformation with his own eyes.

**(...)**

_The sky was covered by a white layer. The clouds seemed an oddly red shade of blood. The scent of burned corpses filled her surroundings as she saw ashes raining down onto her. She held her hands up... To feel something hot grab her hands back._

A startled Sayu awoke to the sound of fire alarms ringing from a nearby fire truck passing by. She wiped away the sweat on her forehead, and proceeded out of her room. Walking down the steps she heard a knock at the door. The knock sounded impatient, but gentle. For the oddest reason Sayu felt her heart race with every step towards the door of her home. She grabbed the door nob holding it tightly, closing her eyes as thought it was a burning thing she was holding, like a flame playing with her gentle skin. She opened her eyes, and opened the door; ready to greet her visitor. The visitor was not a common person, but a familiar face indeed.

Mello stood before Sayu alive and breathing. He held an UN-opened chocolate bar in his left hand. He was nervous to actually see her again.

Sayu looked alive, more alive then ever. Her hair was longer, her eyes full of knowledge, with the hard working hands of a good mother. She was grown up. Mello could not help but to smile at the girl's face. She was beautiful, those mixed feelings and tears rolling down her cheeks only made her more beautiful in Mello's eyes.

Mello reached for Sayu's hand, in attempt to pull her close, but she flung her arms around the blond, causing his hood to fall back. His hair messy reached to his waist, he was a little more burned then before due to the fire that Takada had set on the church ruins, and his eyes seemed colder then usual, much. But for that moment his eyes softened, as he held Sayu close into his arms. Breathing her scent in.

"I really have waited for this chance to hold you again... How you have grown Sayu Yagami." Whispered Mello into her ear.

"I've waited much longer..." Sayu whispered, sobbing into Mello's shoulder. Mello embraced the girl closer, hoping to never let go.

**Hope it's not to sappy for you all, lol. Please Review if you can. TY! *hugs* I'll be turning in now, super tired... **


End file.
